The present invention relates to a twistable wire clamp for connecting or closing objects, said clamp having a V-shaped configuration, the lower portion of each of its two shanks forming an oblong loop having locking means consisting of the closed end of the narrower loop, on one hand, and of a locking member projecting towards the inside of the wider loop and extending in the same plane as the loop, on the other hand; said clamp being further provided with a respective shoulder on each side of the transitional portion between said two shanks; and which is adapted to be placed, by means of an apparatus, around the objects to be connected or the opening to be closed, after which said locking means are brought into engagement with one another by said apparatus and said wire clamp is seized and twisted by a binding hook of the apparatus. Such a wire clamp issues from WO-87-01753 of the same applicants, the present wire clamp being one of many embodiments disclosed in that application.